One More Night
by haru.fan
Summary: The morning that sparked a relationship of betrayal and blood. JuliaxSpike Oneshot


(Gosh this took me five months to write and I'm so scared to put it up! Without Lian it probably would have never happened at all. So... basically I finished Cowboy Bebop and before I had even watched it I decided I loved Julia. I started to slowly become curious about Spike and Julia's relationship and started to imagine what sparked them. This is the result.)

"_Cause you and tequila make me crazy_. _Run like poison in my blood. One more night could kill me, baby. One is one too many, one more is never enough_."- Kenny Chesney Feat. Grace Potter- You and Tequila

There were a lot of drinks. That's all Julia could place a solid memory on. She woke up groggy, her head felt like it had been smashed in with a brick over and over and her body felt sore everywhere. She rolled over, yawning, to see the proof of the fuzzy memories she had from the night before. She sighed as she watched him peek open an eye before grinning at her.

"Sleep well?"

"Not at all, it feels like I barely slept at all actually."

"Not such a bad night though." Spike grinned at her. It was an infectious smile that she couldn't help but return. She pulled the sheets tightly around her, feeling like she needed to cover herself up, self conscious of the curious eyes that watched her every move.

She glanced over at his amused expression. "Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure after everything that we've done you can trust me to see you."

"Look." Julia turned to look at him, meeting his gaze, "I was drunk last night. Really really drunk."

"I know." Spike chimed in. Julia felt her eyes narrow.

"Regardless," she stated, "last night meant nothing."

"Nothing at all?" Spike cocked his head to the side.

"Did it mean something to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then nothing it is." Julia concluded.

"You are quite something Julia."

"We decided this was nothing." She stated, exasperated.

Spike smiled at her. "The sex may have meant nothing but you are a woman, hence you mean something."

"You are quite infuriating." She spat out, turning away but feeling the words make her heart beat a little faster. Vicious never said things like that to her.

Spike let out a laugh before lighting up a cigarette. "You might be surprised how often I get that."

"Actually, on the contrary I don't think I would be." Julia turned to look at him. She was caught in his gaze. There is some shame in it. This pleased her because he knew they have both betrayed Vicious. How could she ever look him in the eye again, ever talk with him, laugh, kiss him again knowing she has betrayed him.

"This is awful." She whispered, looking down at her hands. She hadn't realized how hard she was clutching them. Then Spike gently placed his hand over hers.

"Only if you make it awful."

Her head snapped up to look at him. "Vicious is your friend."

"And your lover. Last night doesn't change that, he's still my friend and still your lover."

Julia glared at him. "He would kill you."

Spike shrugged. "He doesn't have to know."

Julia felt strands of her hair fall in her face as she looked at him. The moment seemed to drag before she could find the breath to respond.

"You're saying..."

Spike shrugged. "Are you going to be the one to tell him because it sure as hell isn't going to be me."

Julia sighed, falling back against the tangle of sheets and pillows and peaking out at the man next to her. He was handsome she decided. Not strikingly handsome but a rugged kind of handsome. _Good to know I have good taste when I'm drunk_. She thought.

"What?" Spike asked her, quickly turning his head to look at her.

"That... wasn't supposed to come out... never mind." She finally growled, turning away to go put her clothes on.

"A little flustered are you?" Spike asked, leaning back to watch her disappearing form into the bathroom.

She stuck her head out to scowl at him. "Not at all. I just think this is an awful idea so I'm going to go."

"You're leaving?" Spike asked her, his eyes shooting up quickly.

"Yeah." She called, tugging her shirt over her head. "Now."

"Julia." Spike said her name and the previous night slithered down her spine.

She closed her eyes, holding tighter to the wall. "Yes?"

"Don't go. Not yet."

She felt her muscles loosen enough for her to poke her head out of the bathroom again. "Why should I stay Spike. What good will that do anyone?"

Spike sighed, refusing to respond right away. He took a long drag of his cigarette, staring out the window as rain began to drizzle down the glass.

"It wouldn't." He said finally.

She sighed, flipping her hair out from under her coat, giving him a final glance. "I won't tell if you won't."

He watched her for a moment, standing at the door, eyes on him, waiting for a response. There was only a lagging silence between them. "A little longer." He finally said.

"What?"

"Stay."

"Why?" She shot at him.

"Last night you told me you hated your life."

"What?" Julia felt her head snap up to meet his steady gaze.

He shrugged, chuckling under his breath. "Yeah, and you know I have a theory that when people are drunk it's when they're most honest."

She glared at him. "I don't."

"Don't what?" He asked, his eyes mocking her, begging her to deny it.

"I don't hate my life."

"You don't really seem to be enjoying it much either." Spike countered, letting his arms fold behind his head, the cigarette still tucked firmly between two fingers.

She sighed, her hand dropping from the handle before falling back on the bed. He put the cigarette out before pulling her towards him, his hands more gentle than they had last night. All urgency gone. She felt him pull her towards him. It was a gesture of comfort. "Give me one more night." He whispered to her. She closed her eyes.

"One more night is never enough."


End file.
